


Silver & Gold

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Lisa wants to carry on a tradition Laurel had when she was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver & Gold

The room was dark other than the colored lights twisted among the tree limbs, garlands, and multitude of other flashy decorations. Laurel never got used to how beautiful the whole scene was, sitting on the couch, curled under a blanket, and admiring it. It had been so long since Christmas had felt like Christmas.

Moments later Lisa was slipping under the blanket beside her, pulling her around some so that they were facing one another. She was grinning ear to ear, which meant she was definitely up to something.

"What is it?" Laurel asked, arm scooping around Lisa's lower back and entwining their legs together.

Lisa tilted her head in what was possibly her worst attempt at confusion that Laurel had even seen. "I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself. We both needed a break anyway." Her hand came up to run fingers along Laurel's cheek. Laurel doubted she was full-on lying. After all, Lisa wasn't exactly the Christmas-y type. She had done this all for Laurel after Laurel had mentioned missing real Christmases. And she might have got really into it.

"What are you planning?" Laurel felt Lisa push a small box into her hand under the blanket. Pushing the blanket down just enough to bring her hand into view, Laurel admired the present. The gold wrapping paper was probably the least surprising thing about it. "I hope you're not proposing," Laurel said, not managing to keep a straight face.

Laughing, Lisa rubbed her hand over Laurel's wrist. "No, that's for next Christmas. Now, open it."

Laurel nodded, ripping the paper away with abandon and stubbornly ignoring the chuckle that escapes Lisa. Setting the torn paper aside, she looked at the white box for a moment. She removed the lid and pulled back the paper inside, an uncontrollable smile splitting her face when she saw it.

She picked up the dainty, gold chain of the necklace and lifted it, her other hand taking hold of the ring hanging from it. The words engraved on the outside read, "The love of my life."

"I remember you saying that your parents would always give you and your sister one gift each on Christmas Eve. And you saying you loved those types of necklaces," Lisa explained.

Barely holding back the emotion from her tone, Laurel teased, "Getting sappy, are we?" She didn't give Lisa a chance to reply, placing the necklace and box on the end table and then leaning forward to join their lips. Lisa clutched at her sweatshirt like she had needed this for years, releasing a pent up breath. Breaking just a finger's breadth apart, Laurel murmured, "Thank you so much."

"Glad you like it," Lisa mumbled back, her fingers combing through Laurel's hair as she brushed her lips against her's.

Laurel guided their lips back together with a sort of gentleness they didn't usually afford one another. They took their time mapping out each other for several minutes and then Laurel laid Lisa back on the couch, resting atop her. They laughed into one another's mouths as the blanket tangled uncomfortably around them, pulling apart long enough to adjust it back over their forms.

Lisa's hands pushed up under Laurel's sweatshirt and Laurel hummed at the skin-on-skin contact, the warmth of it. She peppered kisses all along Lisa's jaw and neck. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Lisa replied, running her fingers up Laurel's spine. The resulting goosebumps only convinced her to continue the motion.

Laurel rested her head on Lisa's shoulder, hand reaching down between them and down Lisa's baggy pajama pants.

"You're not wasting any time tonight," Lisa said, spreading her legs wider as Laurel brushes her forefinger against her clit.

Huffing, Laurel said, "Nothing fancy tonight, let's just relax."

Lisa laughed, but slid her hands down to the arch of Laurel's back, one hand dipping down to cup her ass, the other shifting around to her front and down her pants to copy the movement. "I'm glad you liked your gift. Really. I thought it might be underwhelming," Lisa said, breath hitching while Laurel's finger circled her.

"It's perfect. I promise." Laurel bore her hips down into the feeling, the faintest moan escaping her as Lisa put more pressure into it. Her own fingers kept light, instead speeding up, and Lisa arched into her.

Laurel's lips found Lisa's again and she took a slow, measured pace, their arms pinned between their stomachs. She shifted her arm enough to rid it of the soreness from the position, rubbing the pad of a finger against Lisa and taking a moment to enjoy the sound that Lisa let out.

Head dropping back, Lisa groped Laurel's ass, two fingers catching between her legs. Not pushing them inside, she let the pressure wear on Laurel until she was writhing.

"Neither of us are going to last very long like this," Lisa gasped, burying her face in Laurel's neck.

Laurel laughs, free hand slipping under Lisa's back and holding her as close as she can get her.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Lisa groaned.

"I love you too." Laurel ground her entire body into the feeling, all of the rest of her effort focused on getting Lisa off. And in minutes Lisa came, Laurel's name falling over her tongue again and again.

Despite the drowsiness closing in on her, Lisa teased her clit harshly, beaming when Laurel swore and came moments after.

Hips collapsing onto Lisa's, Laurel pulled her hand out, rolling halfway over to allow Lisa to do the same. With some struggle they untangled long enough to reposition themselves, Laurel's back pressed against the back of the couch and Lisa lying in the crook of her arm, arms wrapped around her.

"If I roll off this couch in my sleep, we're going to have a problem," Lisa joked, a yawn sneaking it's way into her words. "Besides, tomorrow's Christmas. You really wanna wake up on the couch?"

Laurel pulled the blanket up around them more snugly. She just looked at Lisa for one long moment, watching how her eyebrows curved down, nose wrinkling. Laurel could read the word, "what?" on her lips before she even said it. She pulled her closer, closed her eyes, and breathed,"It's perfect."


End file.
